New Possibilities
by RuneSoldierfan
Summary: Starfire's having trouble adjusting to the fact that Rob and Rae are now an item. Beast Boy takes it upon himself to help his friend. After all, she wasn't the only one hurt when the new couple announced themselves. Told from BB's perspective.


**So I had this crazy dream that paired BB and Starfire together…and I kinda liked it. I'm wondering what other people think about the couple but I'll try and put them together in a way that makes sense. I know it's not very popular but it's worth a shot. **

_Time was marching along and with time changes come, too. Some changes were really great for me. I'd grown several inches. The babyish round face I had was definitely more macho now that I'd shredded some baby fat. My room was actually kind of neat now (aside from the occasional dirty socks). I'd even taken to lifting weights a bit to bulk up. Not body builder bulk, but sexy-sleek kinda build. I guess I was maturing. Like I said, changes can be good. It's just that some changes a REALLY unexpected._

_Raven and Robin had ended up together. I can't lie, at first I was really torn up about it. I had a thing for Raven and had been trying for quite some time to get her to give me a chance so it wounded me to see her with him, but I knew I could get over it. Still, what I think hurt me the most was seeing what it did to Starfire._

I didn't like hanging around the tower as much now. It still stung to see that Raven had chosen Robin over me. I found myself picking up other hobbies. I started taking art classes. I even made a few friends. I was still a titan so crime fighting was something I still did.

After a few weeks, seeing Rob and Rae together didn't really bother me. I'd moved on even dated a few girls, but Star….she was still hurting and we all knew it.

All the years that I'd know her, I'd learned that her race was a very emotional one. Her power's even stemmed from her emotions and fighting during missions. When Rob and Rae first announced their relationship she wasn't able to use her powers for a week. Even though over a month had passed, using her powers seemed very difficult for her. Her closeness with Raven diminished, somewhat understandably and Robin tried do what he could as far as keeping a friendly relationship. They knew they'd hurt her. That left me and Cyborg.

_There has to be a way to help_, I thought to myself. I crept around the lounge area hoping for an idea on how to help my friend. The door slid open. I looked up and saw it was Star.

She walked and grabbed a left over slice of pizza from the fridge. She looked at me and smiled feebly, "Hello friend, Beast Boy."

I smiled back. It was a somewhat forced smile. It hurt to see her like this. She'd always been so bright and energetic. Her green eyes were dim. I missed her cheery nature. I wanted to see her smiling again.

"Hey Star how's it going?" I noticed the slice of pizza had mushrooms on it. Joke creation initiated….

"I am doing well. Thank you for your concern." She bit into her pizza.

"Did you hear the story about the mushroom? A Mushroom at the prom walks up to a girl and asks her to dance. 'I'm not dancing with you' she replies. 'Aw, come on…' the mushroom says. 'Why not? I'm a fungi!'" A stand there slightly horrified at how bad that joke was, but then she laughed. It was a beautiful sound.

"Good one Beast Boy." She chuckled her eyes brightening somewhat.

The door slid open again Rob and Rae walked in they dropped each other's hands.

The sadness returned to Star's eyes, but she remained. She spoke kindly as always and offered them pizza. We all chatted idly, not saying much of importance. When Rob and Rae left… I could have sworn a saw Star shed a tear, but just as quickly as I saw it she turned and wiped it away.

Cyborg came in. "How's my favorite Tamaranean?" He cooed. Drapping an arm over her shoulder. She muttered something that I'm sure meant she was fine. "Hey BB, where's Robin?"

"The just left…" I replied.

"Good, cuz I wanted to talk to you Star." He took a deep breath. " I think you need to get out more…ya know? Get away from the Tower….I need my sunshine back and I know it's hard for you."

Cyborg had a great idea…I could get Star out of the Tower with me. It might help her feel better. "Yeah Star, you should come out on the town with me tomorrow."

"I do not know if it would be a good idea-"

"It's a great idea and it's better than having you stuck here brooding over Robin….All we want is to help you, right BB?" Cy looked over at me.

"Definitely. Tomorrow you're hanging out with me. I'll see you bright and early." I nodded so hard my brain rattled.

She nodded at me in response.

I laid down that night….Star was going to have fun tomorrow. I would make sure of that.

**So next chapter BB's taking Star out. Not like a Date yet…but we'll get there. I don't really want to rush it. He just wants to make his friend feel better. Read &Review constructive criticism is welcome!**


End file.
